sunlit_garden_roghoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty
Appearance Liberty doesn't quite have the sort of "style" most girls her age have. She wears an inside suit that wraps around her, is sleeveless, and has a sort of turtle neck that encases her lower neck. On the outside of that, she wears a saggy, long-sleeved, puffy, sweater with dual straps encased around her lower arms. It is bundled down with a large rope that ties the sweater down including a small bookmark-looking tag slipping out from the right side of her rope-tie. On her lower half, she wears black pants that sag down to half her shoe length. Personality History your character's history here. It can be as brief or as detailed as you like Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: '''Liberty is a Ghoul. This gives her enhanced strength, agility, durability, and multiple other factors. She has been seen to be able to run up walls, as well as jump to extremely high places such as small sky-scraper tops with relative ease. She has also seen to be able to swiftly dodge attacks and escape dangerous situations without getting significantly injured, as she uses tricks and parkour abilities in order to fool her enemies into letting her escape. * '''Ukaku Kagune: '''Liberty is an Ukaku Ghoul. Liberty has been able to manifest a large appendage on her left shoulder blade reaching down to a bit past the tip of her fingernail, in the shape of a blade. This appears along with a strange Ukaku wing that sprouts out from her right upper back near her right shoulder blade. The wing will grow a bit larger once ready to fire a load of projectiles in the shape of larger shard/crystal-like blades. She has been shown to use her projectiles more often but when she is in close contact she may attempt to vigorously stab the opponent in any part of their lower body. * '''Ukaku Kakuja (Stage 1): Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas